1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery frame supporting device which fixes an embroidery frame to a frame driving mechanism of an embroidery sewing machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,420 published on July 28, 1981 discloses an embroidery sewing machine with a detachable embroidery frame. According to this specification, the embroidery frame is fixed to a driving mechanism by a supporting device which has a ferromagnetic plate and a permanent magnet.
However, the conventional supporting device does not have enough supporting force between the frame and the driving mechanism. Therefore, when a large or heavy embroidery frame is fixed to the driving mechanism by the conventional supporting device, an embroidery pattern is deformed due to the lack of the sufficient supporting force.